cymrufandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire Main Page
The Vampires of Cymru Diangeuaw the Ancient was a demigod cursed to: never sexually produce offspring, live forever, and feed from blood. He did not call himself a vampire; that term was popularized immediately after the Resurgence by humans and quickly adopted by the Elite. Not all vampires or vampiric creatures in existence are the Blood Children of Diangeuaw but those in the Three Kingdoms are. Vampire Castes The Ancient Diangeuaw is the most venerated vampire in the Three Kingdoms. Most humans and vampires view him as a messianic figure and by 2012 he is feared/worshiped as a god. The Blood Kings King Beli Mawr of Wales, Queen Victoria of England and King Cináed mac Ailpín of Scotland control over the vampires and humans of the Three Kingdoms. Beli Mawr and Queen Victoria were made by Diangeuaw and Cináed mac Ailpín's sire is unknown but suspected to be one of Diangeuaw's offspring; he was barrowed in Scotland and awoke at the start of the Resurgence. The Elite of Blood The vampiric aristocracy, they are all recognized by Diangeuaw. Their names, human lineage and blood lineage are all kept in the Llyfr Gwaed. Also called Elder vampires or in some cases Master vampires. Most of them were made before 1000 AD and barrowed themselves for at least part of the Interregnum. The youngest of the Elite is Indrus' progeny Jevon Conway who was made in 1830 and is now 180 years old. The Fyddin Waed The warrior caste who serve the aristocracy, most of the Fyddin Waed were created in the 1790s-1840s as part of a rite created by Agrona and Beli Mawr that allowed for willing humans to be drained of most of their blood, taking to the point of death and then fed from a chalice. The Fyddin Waed are susceptible to the Arts of Kingship; the Elite tend to be immune or highly resistant to them and to the glamours of the fey. All of the Fyddin Waed must swear fealty to their maker or to another Elite of their maker's choosing. Some of the Fyddin Waed went rogue and escaped; those still around are usually found among the Les Enragés. Revenants Vampires created after the Resurgence. Not all of them are aware of their maker's name and lineage. Those created before the Treaty of Souls who came forward and declared themselves were given amnesty and citizenship by many of the princes. They had to pledge their fealty to the local prince and swear to abide by the codified Laws of Blood. About 1/3 of the revenants in Southern Wales are citizens. The Anarchists Rebels against the Laws of Blood, the Les Enragés or anarchists feed and breed as they please. Some live in the wilderness, the sewers or anywhere they can find sustenance but stay off the radar of the Elite and their minions. Several broods have become motor cycle gangs or traveller caravans. Following the death of Prince Ranier, Cardiff became infested with anarchists who have successfully kept any other elder vampire from re-securing the city. The Sanguined Humans who drink even a drop of vampiric blood temporarily obtain their regenerative, anti-aging and other metaphysical properties. They become emotionally dependent upon the vampire they drink from however and hyper-sensitive to concordance and the other Arts of Kingship. By the late 1800s, sanguinity became highly sought for by a majority of adult humans in Britain. The Laws of Blood limit how many humans a single vampire can keep legally sanguined, with the aristocracy allowed more than lesser vampires. Sanguined humans don't suffer from cancer and many other deterorative diseases and usually have slightly heightened strength, reflexes, senses, and stamina. Fangbangers Name for humans who utilize EoE for sanguinity. EoE or Elixir of Eternity is made from combining the blood of several different vampires with oil, water or alcohol and put into gel capsules. While psychologically addictive, it does not make the human emotionally dependent upon the vampires the blood was taken from and provides increased resistance to concordance and glamours. Fangbangers are hunted in vampire-controlled cities with extreme prejudice. The Principalities Following the Treaty of Ivy, the Kingdom of Cymru declared its independence with England. The supernatural leaders divided the country into ten principalities and two protectorates to serve as fiefdoms with the vampires to serve as shepherds over ordinary humans in the towns and villages and the bleid-ddyn to protect the sacred sites in the wilds from humans. *Vampire History *Vampiric Powers & Weaknesses *Core Vampire Characters Go To Cymru Main Page